The Pain Of Her?
by Sheep-san
Summary: Her life is not what it seemed, it changed since he entered. He was there to play with her, taut with her. What happen if she had a child? A child that was his?
1. Chapter 1

**The Pain Of Her?**

The Summary:

A pain of Tohru in her life. The pain... everything she has faced was...it a... pain for...her.

**Prologue:**

"Tohru are you alright? Don't hurt yourself. You have to calm down, you can't blame yourself for this." said a male voice, who was sitting next to Tohru trying to calm her down. Her face was anger, she was standing, looking at the picture that shown her and both of her parents.

"Then...then tell me why did everyone blamed me?!" she angered, throwing the picture across the room. The photo frame smash into pieces.

"I don't know..." said the male, looking at the floor. He repeats in a quite voice, "I don't know..."

Tohru looked at the male, her face was still in anger and many other emotions.

"Is that all you could say?! I don't know?!" she shouted, walking to grab another picture. The male ran up to her. He grabbed the picture away from her before she could even smash it. Around the room was filled with picture frames glass that was smash against the floor or thrown across.

"Let go!" Tohru order, holding the last picture frame tightly.

"No. I won't let go." said the male firmly, holding on to the picture. "This should be very special to you. It was the last picture that you and your parents took before they..."

"They what?" Tohru asks the male, she knew the answer, but hearing it again, angered her.

"They died." he said quietly. Tohru felt anger rose. She let go of the picture and punches the nearest thing, and that was the wall. Blood was slowly trailing down from her fist to the wall.

"You're bleeding!" shouted the male, he had a worried look on his face. He walks to her, reaching for her. When Tohru saw his hand an inch close to her, she whisks it away from him.

"This is nothing, comparing to you and the others...Hatori Sohma."

A/N: Review...?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This will be a long chapter, enjoy it while you can...readers. 

Moreover, if this didn't made any sense please tells me, because I think so.

**Chapter 1: The Sohmas Family Eating/Flashback!**

"_You're bleeding!" shouted the male, he had a worried look on his face. He walks to her, reaching for her. When Tohru saw his hand an inch close to her, she whisks it away from him._

"_This is nothing, comparing to you and the others...Hatori Sohma."_

"Still! You need to be treated!" Hatori said, standing up, reaching for Tohru's right hand that was bleeding a little. Tohru whisk it away again and walk to open the paper door.

"I told you: This is nothing. And as for me, leave me alone. Don't let the others' know about this. They all ready had enough on their minds already." Tohru said as she walks out of the room. Her mind was racing as she walks. There was so many things that she needed them not to know about. She could feel the blood from her hand drips as she walks. She didn't even care if anyone saw it. When she reaches to the living room, she covers her hand with her long sleeves. Tohru was wearing a long red sleeve shirt and a pair of pants.

"Onee-chan...is everything okay?" ask Kisa, who was standing up looking at her. The Sohmas were in the room, and on each of their faces were: worried.

"Everything's fine, Kisa. Don't worry." Tohru lied as she smiled. Then she saw Momiji gasps, walking to her.

"Tohru! You're hurt!" exclaimed Momiji, reaching out to Tohru's hand. The Sohmas gasps as they saw what had happen to her. But she only smiled.

"Oh, this? I didn't watch where I was going, so...I accidentally scratch it. That's all. Don't worry it's treatable."

"Are you sure?" ask Kagura. Tohru nods her head.

"Yes, Daijoubou (I'm all right). So don't worry about me, come. I'll fix dinner and go home after that." Tohru said, walking to Hatori's kitchen and started to cook for the Sohmas. It had been a week since Kyoko and Katusya were killed in a car accident. Tohru and her younger brother was the only to survive that horrible accident. Ever since then, Tohru had been blaming herself, because it was her idea to go out as a family. As for her younger brother, Kaito who was only four, keep having nightmares. All Tohru could do was to hug him.

"Is there anything else you need help with, Honda-san?" Yuki asks, walking in the kitchen hoping he'll help her in someway.

"Yes, could you go and grab some leeks and miso. That would be a lot of help, Sohma-kun." Tohru said, stirring the food that was on the stove. Yuki nods his head and walk out the back, where his secret place was. After an hour, the food was ready to eat. Momiji and Haru went to get the rest of their family.

"Food! Food is ready!" said Momiji as he came in with the rest of the Sohmas behind him. Everyone went to take a seat. While Tohru, Kagura and Rin went to set the food on the table. In ten minutes, the food was set and plates were filled with various of food. The Sohmas all thanked Tohru for the food, and as usual Tohru blushed and was very happy to cook the food for them. It was almost eight when the table was cleared and the room was empty.

"Okay. Let's go Kaito, we don't want to be late for bed time, do we?" Tohru asks, looking at Kaito who was staring at the television. Kaito stood up and walks over to Tohru, who was putting on her jacket.

"Oh. 'Kay...we go now." he said as Tohru put on his jacket. Both of them were outside, the Sohmas walks up to them.

" Ja ne (see you later), everyone. See you in the morning!" Tohru smiled as she wave at them, in her right hand that was bandage later that evening, was Katio holding her hand and in her other hand was the leftover food that she made, of course she save some for Hatori. When the two got home, it was quite. In Tohru's mind was the hearing of Kyoko and Katsuya's voices when they both got home from Hatori's house. You see, the Hondas and Sohmas were friends since they met Kisa's mother and father. Both of them, were friends during High School and College. It's been ten years since both of Kyoko and Katsuya (sp?) seen Kisa's parents. Tohru was only ten at that time and Kaito wasn't born yet, until next year. When the Sohmas discovered an outsider knowing the Family Curse, they panic. Their **'friend' **thought it would be fun to **'play'** with Kisa, but for Tohru she knew way to much. She walked right in, with their 'friend' was 'playing' with Kisa. When Tohru walked in anger took her over. It was the first time she was angered at anything. Both of her parent's parents rejected them. All except for Toshima, Katsuya's father.

**Flash back:**

_Tohru at the age of ten and Kisa at the age of six were playing in the yard. When someone grabbed her. Tohru quickly looked up to see who was it. It was a boy in a yuytana clothing, he looked like he was six years older than Tohru was. Tohru stared at the boy, she felt something was wrong. When the boy whisper in Kisa's ear, she could see fear in her and she could see Kisa trembling. Tohru felt anger inside her, she march to him, when suddenly she felt someone pushed her down, and she looked up. It was Kisa who pushed her. Tohru looked in her eyes, she could see nothing, like it was a blank inside of her. Tohru wanted to stand up again but was pushed back down, but that didn't stop her. She pushed her way though. _

"_What's going on here?!" Tohru demanded, wanting to know why her friend Kisa was acting like this._

"_This is none of your business, Outsider." said the boy, taking Kisa's hand and walk to the house. Tohru followed. However she was stopped by a pair of hands, she looked up to see a boy who was four years older than she was. He close the door behind him,_

_she knew something was wrong when she heard a cry from the inside._

"_Aaaaaahhhhhh!!" cried out a voice that was from the inside. Tohru whipped her head from the boy to the door. Inside she could hear beating, cries and horrible sound from there. Tohru stood there, listening to the sound, the boy was behind her. Tohru turned her head. She looked at the boy, she saw his eyes close tightly and his hand clenching as the sound of hitting was being made to the person inside. She could feel the overpowering of fear and hate inside. Tohru hesitantly took a step forward, when she heard the word, "Onee-chan...Gomen (Sorry)."_

_Tohru could feel her anger rise. She felt that she wanted to do something thing. Anything. Anger clouded in her mind. Tohru kicked the door with all of her might. _

_Klack! (a/n: the sound of Tohru's kicking the door down)_

_And inside was Kisa and the boy. Kisa was beat almost to a pulp. Her face and body was scratches and blood was coming from different areas of her body. She could see her friend beaten up. And all she could do was rage in anger. She charges straight to the boy. But was hold back by the same boy who was holding her before._

"_Let me go!" Tohru demanded. Trying to get out of the boys' grips. However, the boy was holding her tightly. _

"_LET ME GO!!" she roars, stomping on the boy's shoes. The boy let go of her and ran to slapped the older boy. _

_Slap!_

_With one slap the older boy was laughing as if nothing was wrong. But then his face turned to anger, and slap Tohru back. She stood her ground._

"_Is that suppose to hurt?" she asks the boy, smirking. The boy grinned at her, and raise his hand again, but Tohru was too quick for him, dodge his slap and ran to Kisa, who collapse from all of the hitting and beating from the boy._

"_Where do you think you're going with that disgusting girl, outsider?" asks the older boy. Tohru lift Kisa's body in a bridal style. She stared that the two boys. In her eyes were anger and the feeling of not protecting the one she cherished._

"_Treating her. And as for you...," Tohru said, glaring at the boy who was holding her before. " you're not forgiven."_

_And with that, she walked out of the room, when she reached her parent's house. She collapse, with someone holding her..._

_Later that next morning she found out who those two boys were one was the god and the other one was the boy from the Zodiac. In all of her luck she was happy, at least she, an outsider, stood up to the God herself._

**End of Flashback**

A/N: Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pain Of Her?**

The Summary:

A pain of Tohru in her life. The pain... everything she has faced was...it a... pain for...her.

**Chapter 2: School**

Tohru and Katio woke up at six, got ready and left the house, it was an every day rutitaon. They would wake up and leave thier house to go and cook at Hatori's seeing that his house was the nearest one to where Tohru and Katio lives. Once they were inside his house, Tohru would get right to work, while Hatori would help out Katio's with any homework that he had leftover. By the time it was almost seven-thiry, the Sohmas would come pialing in.

"Yay! Food!" cheered Momiji as he and the Sohmas came pailing in, Tohru smiled. In ten mintues, the Sohmas and Hondas were sitting down and eating their breakfast. After the table was cleared and food putted away, the Sohmas kids and Hondas left Hatori's house to go to school. Katio goes to Kisa's and Hiro's school, while Torhu, Momiji, Haru, Kyo and Yuki went to thier school.

"Katio?" Tohru said, looking at him.

"Hai?" he asks, looking back at Torhu.

"I packed your lunch in there and make sure you get your homework done when I get home, ok?" she said as Kaito nods his head.

"Good, Ja ne you all!" Tohru said, waving at the Sohmas that was walking to the other side of the street.

**At School:**

When Tohru and the Sohmas reached their school and walked to their homeroom, students around them began to whisper.

"What's with Honda hanging around the Sohmas for?!" whispter an angry Mio, who was a member of Yuki's Fan club. Suddenly a hand was slamed on her desk. The fan club members looked at the hand slowly trailing thier eyes up to see who slammed on Mio's desk.

"You got a problem with me?" Torhu said darkly, looking straight at them. The whole class was in silence, watching them.

"Yeah!" said Minai, "Why are you hanging out with Yuki-kun for?!"

"Do you really want to know?" she said in a soft voice, but in a dangerous way. The fan members nods their heads.

"They took me in, is that a problem?"

"Yeah, why can't you go and live with your grandfather?! Isn't he suppose to take cosidy of you!?" ask Mio, looking angry.

Tohru clenth her teeth, she slammed the desk again.

SLAM!!

"Why do you care?! You're just a spoil brat who thinks she could get everything she wants!! Don't you dare talk about my grandfather unless you know him!! And for your information, my grandfather is dead! DEAD!! ARE YOU HAPPY?!!!" Tohru shouted, her face was flushed with anger and embrassment.

"What?! Whatta mean he's dead?!!" ask a blonde girl who came in, just in time to hear the ending, behind her was a girl with black hair. Tohru turned her head to see who was asking her about her grandfather, it was Uo and Hana.

"He died just last week, he had a cold and the doctor didn't have a cure for him. So...he died, as for my other relatives, they left me and Katio with his will! They went to America. They abandon us, they said they didn't care what happen to us!!" she explain, kicking the nearest desk.

"Honda-san you have to calm down, what would your mother thinks?" ask Yuki, walking towards Tohru. His hand was reaching for her.

"Don't touch me! I don't need anyone's pity!! And my mother's dead, she's not going to come back!!" Torhu shouted, walking out of the class room, but before she left she looked at the fan club members.

"I hope you're happpy!! Hana, do it for me will you? Make it lightly, don't do any damange to them. Make it one day." She said, but before she could leave, a hand grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Honda?" ask her homeroom teacher, Sensei Tomaka, who was wearing a pair of pants and a shirt.

"I'm leaving for a while, I'll come back before first peroid." Tohru said, whisking her hand out of Sensei Tomaka grasp.

"Oh, no you don't. This is the eighth time you've skipped homeroom, you're staying." he said, dragging her back in.

"Then you better do something about the Fan club, and if _you_ don't do anything, _I'll_ be doing the talking around here, understand?!" Tohru said as she went to sit in her assigned seat, which was in the far right end coner.

"Why do you have to make everything so hard on me?! I just started class and your ordering me around, just like your mother did."

Torhu's eyes widen at the words he said, the class were in silence, everyone was in their seats, listening what would happen.

"How do you know my mother?" she asks, looking at her Sensei.

"Perhaps we should decuiss this after school." said Tomaka, turning his face to the the folder that was in his hand, he open it and begin to call out student's name. Tohru sighed and turned her head to the window, where she stared at the park that was near the school. Fourty-five mintues had passed, the school bells rang, singaling that homeroom was over and for first peroid was about to start, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo and Hana walked to thier next class room, which was on the other side of school. When they all reached their next class room, which was Engilsh, Torhu heard someone calling her. She turned around it was her Gym Teacher, Sensei Ryomai.

"Is there something worng?" Tohru ask, turning at Sensei Ryomai who was almost out of breathe.

"Your...pant your...brother...pant" said Sensi Ryomai, who hands were on his knees, taking a deep breathe in and out. Torhu's eyes widen, her friends looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"What about Katio?" Tohru ask with concern on her face and voice.

"He been into a fight, with another student. They wanted to contact you, seeing that you're his only family left." said Sesei Ryomia, looking at Torhu. She was shocked. The Katio she knew would never get into trouble. Unless something went worng.

"Can you take me there?" she asks him. He nod his head.

"Yeah, I'm on break right now. Sohma-kun, explain everything to Wanosa-Sensei (a/n: English Teacher) and gather her homemork for the day." said Sensei Ryomia who was talking to Yuki and dashing after Tohru who ran. Uo and Hana was staring at them as the two figures who ran down the hallway. A/n: What will happen to Katio? Find out in the next chapter: Katio in Trouble?! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pain Of Her?**

**The Summary: **A pain of Tohru in her life. The pain... everything she has faced was...it a... pain for...her.

**Chapter 3: Katio's in Trouble?!**

"_He been into a fight, with another student. They wanted to contact you, seeing that you're his only family left." said Sensei Ryomia, looking at Tohru. She was shocked. Katio would never get into trouble. _

"_Can you take me there?" she asks him. He nods his head._

"_Yeah, I'm on break right now. Sohma-kun, explain everything to Wanosa-Sensei (a/n: English Teacher) and gather her homework for the day." said Sensei Ryomia who was talking to Yuki and dashing after Tohru who ran. Uo and Hana was staring at them as the two figures who ran down the hallway""_

When the two reach Hiomata's Elementary School (a/n: Kisa, Hiro, and Kaito's school), Tohru got out and ran to the school, while Ryomia was finding a parking space.

"Where's Katio Honda?!" Tohru said in a worried voice, she was almost out of breath when she reached the office. Ryomia was behind her a few seconds later.

"Are you his sister?" ask the school sectary, Risa Hoyame. Tohru nods her head.

"He's in the principal office." she said, pointing to the door that was on the far left. The two thanked her and walked in the office, inside was the Principal, Hayami Aoi, Kaito who face was red on the right as if he was slap, and child who was crying to his mother.

"Ah, Tohru, glad that you could make it. Ryomia it's been a long time." said Hayami, smiling at them, the two bowed and walked over to where the chairs were. Tohru sat the chair that was on the right, while Ryomia sat right next to her. Katio walked right to Tohru; she lifted him up, sitting him on her lap and wiped off his tears.

"What happen?" she asks, looking at Hayami. He took a deep sigh and rubbed his closed eyes, and opens them up.

"It's seems that Kaito was angry at Matisa, here." said Hayami pointing to the child that was holding on to his mother, " And the next thing I hear was Kaito and Matisa was fighting."

"Katio is this true?" Tohru ask, looking at him. He nods his head.

"Matisa said that I was an orphan, 'cause I have no mommy, daddy or grandpa. A-a-and then he said that _you_were going to leave me. And I got mad and I hit him." Kaito said, as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Ssshhh. It's alright, you don't have to worry, I won't leave you...c'mon, who's a big boy?" Tohru said in a soothing voice, wiping off his tears, patting his back. The women and child look at them.

"Matisa is he telling the truth?" ask the women, looking at her son. Matisa looked the other way to avoid his mother eyes.

"Matisa." said the women voice, it was stern.

"Yeah, 'cause he doesn't have someone to take care of him and he had a big sister!!"

"I don't understand?" ask Matisa's mother, her face was confused.

"How come Ai don't do that to me?! She doesn't want to play with me and she hates me!!" cried Matisa, tears was coming down his face.

"Wait, Ai Tomanki?!" Tohru said, looking at them.

"Yes, My name is Rika Tomanki, and this is my son, Matisa, and my daughter Ai, she should be about your age."

"I see, she wasn't a school today." Tohru said, thinking back.

"What do you mean?" ask Rika.

"I'm saying that she wasn't at school today, I saw her with a group of friends, smoking." Tohru said, thinking where she saw her.

"Where?"

"At a park near the High school. Matisa do you miss playing with her?" she ask, looking at him. He nods his head.

"How about you come and play with us?" Tohru suggested with a smile.

"Really?!" he asks with a surprise face.

"Sure, if that's alright with your mother, and I think she needs some time alone with your sister."

"That's fine, I'll come and pick him up later, do you mind?" Rika ask with a relief sighed.

"No, I don't mind at all." Tohru said smiling at her, she stood up. "Now that's its settled, I have to get back. Katio you be good, understand, and if you're not, no television for you for the next week, understand."

Kaito stood there with his open mouth...and quickly close it back up.

"Ok...Onee-chan." said Kaito, walking next to Matisa, who was walking back to his classroom.

"Matisa if Katio do something wrong please tell me." Tohru said, smiling at them. Rika nodded her head also.

"Yes, me too, Kaito if Matisa do something he shouldn't please tell me also." said Rika. The two boys nodded theirs head and walked out of the principal office and back to their classroom.

"Tohru...are you handing it well?" ask Hayami looking at her, the other two adults looked at her.

"I'm...fine, don't worry about me. Just make sure that Katio do well. I have to get back." Tohru said quietly, walking out, with Ryomia and Rika bowing and walking out after her.

"It was nice to meet you, Rika-san." Tohru said in a cherry voice, holding out her hand to Rika. She smiled and shook her hand.

"Yes, it was a pleasure. So when should I come and pick Matisa up?" she asks, walking to her car.

"Well, where do you work?" Tohru asks, wondering where she worked.

"I'm a lawyer at the Tominaka's, children's lawyer to be exact." Rika said, smiling at her job.

"Oh, I know where it is, how about I'll meet you inside on the first floor, what time you get off?"

"At eight, this evening."

"Good, Katio and I will be there." Tohru said with a fake smile on her face. Rika smiled back, walked in her car, and drove off. When she left, Tohru's smile disappears; she walked back to where Ryoima was waiting for her.

"Let's get back." Tohru said, getting in the car, putting on her seatbelt. Ryomia nodded his head, put his car in gear, and drove to back to the high school.

A/n: And does anyone know how to do the title thingy, you know where you push the purple button that's on the right, and it's shows the next chapter title? Does anyone know how to do that? Instead of it saying "Chapter 3" or whatever, it would say the title of the next chapter...If you do please tell me.The next chapter will be back at School, and two new students transferring, are they relate to Tohru? Here's a small preview, please look foreword to the next chapter.

_Mayu only nods her head, "Go ahead, it only a few minutes before lunch comes." she said as flips though a magazine she brought with her, Kirara took her seat. In some of the students minds were: Yeah right!! You just don't want to teach!! That all!!!. They stared at their teacher with a hopeless look._

Please look at my new fanfic, "Five Years Had Pasted, And Now What Happened?" It's a fanfic on Yu-Gi-Oh. Serenity is losing her eye sight. Five years had pasted and now she needs another surgery, or she will become permanently be blind. Will it make it in time? Will she gets her eye surgery in time? That's for you to read and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pain of Her?**

The Summary:

A pain of Tohru in her life. The pain... everything she has faced was...it a... pain for...her.

**Chapter 4: Back to School**

"_At eight, this evening."_

"_Good, Katio and I will be there." Tohru said with a fake smile on her face. Rika smiled back, walked in her car, and drove off. When she left, Tohru's smile disappears, she walked back to where Ryoima was waiting for her._

"_Let's get back." Tohru said, getting in the car, putting on her seatbelt. Ryomia nodded his head, put his car in gear, and drove to back to the high school._

"Tohru? Wake up, we're here." said Sensi Ryomia, shaking her shoulders slightly. Tohru moan a little, and slowly open her eyes. She was back at school. She didn't know that she was dozing off. Tohru rubbed her eyes and got out of the car. Ryomia follow and did the same thing that Tohru had just done, he lock his car, and walked along side of her.

"Tohru, wait here, and I'll explain to the principal what and where you went." Said Ryomia walking inside the main school office. She sat down near a bench that was near to her, it was a few minutes, but for Tohru it was almost an hour. When he came back out, two people were behind him. Tohru stood up.

"Honda, I would like to introduce you to two new addition to the school. Two new students had transfer here, and the principal thought that it would make up the three class that you'd already missed. Therefore, Kairi and Yu Karuita this person shall be your guider for the school, for this week. Honda, I'll leave you to do what you do best, I'll have to go." said Sensi Ryomia, walking off to where his next classroom is.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you two again. How's Uncle Tai and Aunt Risa?" Tohru ask, not looking at them.

"They're fine, Shiro is growing up, he's in his first year in elementary school!" said Kairi, trying to make a conversation.

"That's good, I'm glad they're alright. Come, I'll need to see your schedule, and I'll show you where your classes are." Tohru said, holding out her hands, the two Hondas took out their schedule and handed it to her. Tohru scan though their schedule. She gave a few nods and handed them back.

"Most of them are in your classroom, I'll show your class after lunch, come. It's almost lunch time, I trust that Aunty Risa, cooked your lunch?" she ask, walking back to her classroom, the two followed her and nods their head.

"Okay, Yu, this is your classroom." Tohru said pointing to the signed: 1-3 B. She knock on the door.

"Come in," said a male voice that was from the inside, Tohru open the door and stepped inside was a teacher and freshmen students.

"Ah, and I see that this is Yu Karuita, correct?" he ask, looking at his information, Tohru nods her head, and handed him the other information about him.

"I see, good!" said the Sensei, smiling at the three Hondas. Tohru and Kairi nod their head and bowed at Yu's Sensei, Tohru and Kairi was just about to leave when, Tohru felt a hand grabbed her.

"I don't want to go. Let me go with you." pleaded Yu, you could see that he was scared, when its comes to new places he doesn't know, he's afraid of being alone. Tohru only gave him a small smile and said to him, "It's alright, I have a friends here, so you won't be lonely, isn't that right, Momiji and Haru?"

Two boys stood up from their seats, one was looking like he didn't want to be here, he had a unusual hair it was white from the front and black in the back, Yu stared at the boy and turn his head from the black-white hair boy to a smiling bouncy one. Yu gave a small smile.

"See, you aren't alone, I have friends to keep you company, and Kairi and I won't be far." Tohru said, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "You'll be alight. Momiji, come and take Yu's hand, I have to get back."

Momiji smiled and almost bounced himself to the floor, but caught himself before he fell on the ground; he did a back flip and landed on his two feet. A round of applauses were coming from the students,

"Thank you, thank you!" he smiled, walking to Yu, he took his hand lead him to an empty seats that was behind him. Tohru and Kairi gave Yu one last smile before heading out the door.

"Wow, you sure have change, haven't you Onee-chan?" ask Kairi, walking along side with Torhu, a small smile appear on Tohru's lips.

"A little, but I'm still the same Tohru that you all know." Tohru stated in a matter-of-fact-tone. Kairi giggled which made Tohru smiled even wider. Tohru stopped at a door that had a sign at the top end corner, it said, 2-D. Where Tohru and Kairi class room. Tohru took a deep breathe and knock on the door.

"Come in, the door's unlock." said a female voice inside, Tohru open the door, and walked inside.

"Ah, Honda. Just in time. Class, a new student is transferring here and please give her a warm welcome to Kairi Karuita." said Mayu. The class stood there in shock to see that Tohru would have another relative, seeing that they knew her father's side of the family.

"Kairi, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" suggested Mayu, sitting her chair with her arm cross to her chest. Kairi nods her head.

"My name is Kairi, a cousin from Tohru's mother side of the family. I'm here with my younger brother. I hope to make friends with you all." she said with a smile, but then her face turned to serious and her voice turned cold.

"I will not be making friends to those who hurt Onee-chan. Or even think that you will use me or anyone we know against us understand?"

The class stood there, their spine shivers as those words echoes in their ears.

"Kairi, that's enough, don't scare them too much, or you won't be making any new friends." Tohru said, smiling at her. Then she pointed to an empty seat behind her.

"Oh. Sorry Onee-chan." said Kairi smiling back. The some of the student sweatdrop and the others stood there silently wishing that class was already over.

"Go and sit, I have a few words with the class." Tohru said, and then looking at Mayu. "If you don't mind that is?"

Mayu only nods her head, "Go ahead, it only a few minutes before lunch comes." she said as flips though a magazine she brought with her, Kairi took her seat. In some of the students minds were: _Yeah right!! You just don't want to teach!! That all!!!. _They stared at their teacher with a hopeless look.

"Good." Tohru said, turning her head from Mayu to the class. "If you hurt anyone that I know or even start a rumor about me and the ones that I care about, I will come and hunt you down like a wolf preying on his prey." she said dangerously, with a soft smile. The aura was tense and dark. "Make sure you tell that to everyone. 'Cuz I will make it happen. And if that's happen to anyone who didn't do anything, I will hunt you down."

"Woo! Way to go Tohru!! Dat's what I'm takin' about!!" cheered Ou, who was smiling.

"How can you be happy about?!" ask a male student who was still shiver from Tohru's and Kirara's words.

"I'm happy, **if **you stay on her good side, if you're on her bad side. Well, good luck to ya." she said with a serious voice and face, the whole class nods their head as if they understood it. _Note: Good side: safe. Bad side: dead meat._ Noted in each students' mind. By that time, the bell rang, telling them that class was over and lunch was on.

A/n: What will happen during lunch? Why is Tohru having so many dark secrets? A school lock down? That will happen in the next chapter: Lunch at Lockdown! Don't miss it! I might have a writer's block, don't worry. I'll update ASPA!


	6. Chapter 6

**he Pain of Her?**

The Summary:

A pain of Tohru in her life. The pain... everything she has faced was...it a... pain for...her.

**Chapter 5: Lunch at Lockdown!!**

"_How can you be happy about?!" ask a male student who was still shiver from Tohru's and Kirara's words._

"_I'm happy, __**if **__you stay on her good side, if you're on her bad side. Well, good luck to ya." she said with a serious voice and face, the whole class nods their head _as if they understood it. _Note: Good side: safe. Bad side: dead meat. Noted in each students' mind. By that time, the bell rang, telling them that class was over and lunch was on. _

"Geez, you didn't have to make everyone shiver!!" said Kyo, who was still shivering from the voices. The Sohmas and friends were outside, eating their food under the Sakura Bloosom.

"Sorry. But it was the only way, beside if I said it nicely, they'll just pick on me." she reason, grabbing a onigirl.

"That's right. It happens to her once, when she was little, and she 'cause a huge commotion. She really did hunt _someone_ for starting a rumor about her and her parents." explain Kirara, thinking back with the chopsticks on her lips.

"What was the rumor about?" ask Haru, who was interested.

"Is it alright if I tell them?" ask Kairi, looking at Tohru. She nods her head and kept on eating. The Sohmas, Hana, Uo gather in closely and listen.

"When she was about eight years old, that when her parents where living with us. A kid in our class started a rumor that her parents were drunks and never cared about her. She didn't know who was talking about her parents like they were trash. However, when the rumor started, each day it got worse. Kids were pushing her on purpose, laughing when she didn't say anything. Then one day, she snapped. It was horrible. Everyone was shocked...that she would act like that. Her anger clouded her mind, she was so angry that she almost tore the whole school. Teachers were scared and had to evaluate the kids from the school. But Tohru somehow hacked into the school system and order the school for a lock down."

**Flash back:**

_Eight year old Tohru, was clouded with anger in her eyes and mind. She was inside a room that was fill with computers. She was smart. She was inside a computer room. Her fingers quickly hacked into the school system. She orders a lockdown. The sounds of heavy doors and seines scare the students. The teachers were alarmed of what was going on. Sounds of students and teacher either sobbing hysterically, shouting and yelling echo though out the halls._

"_Tohru please you have to calm down!" said a frighten eight year old, Kairi with an seven year old Yu. _

"_No." Tohru said in a calm and anger voice. She, Kairi, Yu was in the room. No one else was._

"_Look, I know who did it, just stop this!" shouted a boy voice, the three turned theirs head to a boy who was only two years older than Tohru. It was her older cousin from her mother side._

"_Do you?" Tohru said dangerously, looking stragiet at him. She looked in his eyes; it'd look like he was telling the truth. _

"_Fine. I want everyone out of the school and us outside." she demanded, with a few clicks and typing on the computer, a beep sound came from the computer and everything was calm down. The heavy door was moving, doors were unlocked, Tohru took the phone that was on the desk and press a button that was connect to the intercom._

"_Hello?" Tohru said into the intercom, "I'm glad that some of you think it funny to pick a fight with someone who is weaker than you. I like to thank you for participating in this little activities. Now, I like everyone to gather their things and leave the school outside in the front, in a nice orderly fashion. There shall be no noise. Teachers, please gather you things also and make sure that no one is in the rooms. That is all." Moreover, with that, a click sound came from the intercom. Tohru could hear students gathering their things and the sounds of some of them still crying._

"_Come, let's leave. Yu and Kairi go and get our stuff." Tohru order, the two younger cousin nods their heads and went to get their things. She looked at him._

"_You. You're coming with me." Tohru said, pointing at him. The boy only grins. When Kairi and Yu got back, Tohru smiled. _

"_Let's go." And, with that, Tohru and her cousin walked outside. There was news cars' outside, waiting. Cars of parents standing behind a yellow tape that says: 'Do Not Cross'._

"_Thank you for coming." Tohru said with a smile. Cameras and reporters were all talking at once, films were rolling._

"_As you heard, yes, there had been a lockdown at this school. Why you ask? Because..." Tohru said with a smile that was turning into an evil smirk/smile._

"_...someone thought that it was fun to play a little joke with me. And I wasn't allowed to know who did this. Anger took me over. And that ended our little discussion. Teachers and students. You may go and see your family. As for you poeple, flocking like kids on a new bike. I suggest you leave before I lose my anger in front of you." she threaten. Shivers were sending down reporters' spine. Police and news cars were leaving quickly. Parents and their kids were gathering with hugs and kisses. Tohru quickly ran when she saw her parents. Kairi and Yu stood there when they saw their Aunt and Uncle._

"_Yu, Kairi!!" shouted a worried voice. It was Kyoko and Katusya running towards them._

"_Aunt!! Uncle!!" shouted Kairi and Yu in unison as they both hugged them._

"_Thank God, you're alright!" said Kyoko hugging Yu and Kairi and then released them._

"_Where's Tohru?" ask an angry Katusya._

"_She ran when she saw you two. Nii-san follow her." said Yu, remembering what happen to Tohru._

"_Thanks Yu." said Kyoko._

"_Kyoko take these two home, I need a word with those two." said Katusya with a angry voice but with a stern face. Kyoko nod her head and took Kairi and Yu to her car. By now, mostly everyone was leaving, all except, the Principal._

"_Kaysuya, your child..." said an angry Shino Toma who was the principal of the school. Katusya nods his head in agreement and said: "Yes, I'm sorry. She'll be home schooled for now on."_

"_Good. As for her cousins they'll be in a special room." said Shino, walking away. Katsuya, only sighed in a anger matter._

A/N: What will happen to Tohru? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 6: He's back... Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pain of Her?**

The Summary:

A pain of Tohru in her life. The pain... everything she has faced was...it a... pain for...her.

**Chapter 7: Why is he here?!**

"_Onee-chan...we have to go." said Yu, tugging her. Tohru slowly nod her head, and took a small step and with the help, Tohru slowly walk with her two cousins helping her out._

"Tohru-chan?" call out a older female voice, the female came in rushing in, like something was worng.

"Mom!" said Yu, who was looking stragient ahead. Tohru's head was lowering, she didn't seen who was coming, but she recongized the voice.

"Are you all ready?" ask Yu and Kairi's mother. The two nod thier head as they carry Tohru along with them. When they were out of the school and into the school parking lot, they saw a trench coat, the young man was standing there, the older female, walked up to him and smack him in the face, but he just laughed. There was a few mintues of frighting from them, then the "older cousin", left. Yu and Kairi both walked to where thier mother's car were.

"What was that about?" ask Yu, as he open the car door of a Honda.

"It's nothing, we have to get her somewhere safe, she's not safe anywhere, where that **bastard** have been." said their mother, as the three got in, Kairi was riding shotgun, while Yu and Tohru was riding in the back. Thier mother started the engine and put it in gear, and drove.

"Mom. Why is he out?" ask Kairi, as her mother was driving.

"That's what I want to know too, Kai, but I don't know, your father is calling everyone over, so we'll know eventually." she answered, looking at the review mirror, she looked at Tohru, who was still in daze.

Tohru's POV:

"_Why is he here...he's suppose to be lock up!?"_ I thought, my hand were clenching into fist, I stared outside the window, I could feel that my face showed no emotions at all.

"Are we almost there?" I ask them, in a low voice, Yu, who was the only one that must've heard me nod his head and said.

"Yah, just a little longer."

When I felt the car stopped and the engine turned off, I quickly dash out of the car, I could hear people coming out from somewhere. My body was shaking uncontroablly as I ran, my legs were weakening, I couldn't stand up, I fell on the ground. My hands were covering my mouth, but it came in too late, I votmit right onto the grass, one of my hand was cleching the soft grass, holding it tightly. I must've ran far, from what I remember, there was a feild of grass somewhere around here. I kept votmiting, I didn't stop until there was nothing else inside of me, I heard some foot steps walking towards me, it was _him_. He stood there, with a satifited smile on his face, I could feel that he was walking closer to me, I felt one of his hand moving some of my hair out of his way, he was crouthing down, he smile at me sweetly, it'd made me sick. I wipe the leftovers of my vomit from my mouth, by the backside of my hand.

"Aw. What happen? Did you get sick? Don't you worry, I'm here." he said, as his hand moves towards my chin, lifting it up and turning it towards his direaction, he stared at me, while my eyes were looking at something else or anything else, I didn't want to see his face.

"Look at me!" he said, in a sweet voice, yet with anger in them. My eyes slowly trail from his shoes to his face. It'd changed a little, his eyes were still the same as I've always seen them, his nose and lips changed a little bit, as for his hair it was like Sohma-kun's hair, but a little spiker.

"What is it you want?" I ask coldly, turning my face away from him. He stared at me with anger, his hand was still on my chin, he grab it a little harder and turned my face to look at him agian.

"If you want to ask me a question, look at me in the eyes! Don't look the other way!" he shouted, lifting me up from the ground, I let out a small surprise yelp, as he lifted me up, and his hands were around my waist, hugging me, I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't he was holding on to me tightly, "LET ME GO!!" I shouted, trying to get out from his strong grasp.

"Make me..." he said, with a smile, looking at me.

"LET HER GO!!" shouted several voices at once, I turned my head to where the voices were coming from. It was Kairi, Yu, Shijo, Rei, Sohma-kun, Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Uo, Hana and Shinji.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previsously:**

"Make me..." he said, with a smile, looking at me.

"LET HER GO!!" shouted several voices at once, I turned my head to where the voices were coming from. It was Kairi, Yu, Shijo, Rei, Sohma-kun, Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Uo, Hana and Shinji.

**Chapter 8: Where's your Poof?!**

Normal POV:

"Let her go!" they all shouted at once, walking towards Tohru.

"Why?" he sneer.

"Why are you doing this?" ask Shijo, anger was in his voice.

"She's mine, it was the deal before she was born!"

"What deal, Kino?!" ask Shinji.

The boy smirk as he hugs Tohru tighter. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?! shouted Rei.

"She's my fanciee, it was arrange by Tomoake. And thanks to him, she's all mine, and no one else."

"N-no!" said Kairi in a disbeilivif voice, shaking her head back and forth.

"That can't be true, can't it?" ask Momiji, Yu and Hana.

"Where's your poof?" ask Yuki, staring at Kino.

"My poof is right here," Kino said, as he removes himself from Tohru, and ripped off her school uniform blouse, right in front of them. Was a sliver mark above her left shoulder, it had a rose and a pair of angels' wings on them. That was the poof.

"NO!" shouted all of the Karuita's cousin.

"Oh. yes." said Kino, enjoying the looks on his cousins' faces.

"What does that mean?" ask Kyo, Uo, Hana, Momiji, Yuki and Yu.

"It's means..." said Kairi.

"...it's means that she's belong to me, unless she has the power to do so, but I don't think that will be happening anything soon, will it, Ru-chan?" he smile at Tohru, she looked aghst, and pulled away from him.

"Now!" shouted Rei, begining to chant.

"_In the heaven and hell above and below. We command you to make this devil begone!! We, as the angels of Gods, send him away!!"_ the Karuita's chanted, a sliver light came from all of theirs hand and pointed stragient at Kino, who only smirked and relevaled his black like demon wings.

"That's weak." he said, smirking before leaving them. "I will be back, my sweet Ru-chan!!"

"What's happening?!" ask Kyo, wanting to know answers now.

"It compliacated," said Shinji, walking towards a shivering, stare-blank Tohru.

"Ru-san?" ask Shinji, placing a hand on Tohru's shoulder, she jolt a little.

"Don't worry, we're here for you. Come we have to get back." said Shijo, who was on the other side of Tohru.

"I-I can't...I-I won't.." Tohru said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Don't be an baka, we have to know why is that he's out! Don't you want to know?!" shouted Rei, staring at her, his eyes and body was in anger.

"I don't know...," she said, her head was lower, and not one could see her face. "All I could think of is getting Katio. That bastard proabaly looking for him." Tohru slowly took out her arms from her cousins, and slowly walking.

"Ru?" ask Yu, looking at Tohru as she past him.

"What's worng?" she ask with a small smile on her face, Yu's eyes widen, _After all of this, she still able to smile?!_ thought Yu, ask he stared at his older cousin

"Why would Kino-Onii-san would be looking for Kaito-kun?" he ask.

Tohru's face frown a little, she turned her head towards the sunset, it was already late. " Let's just say, that Katio is like a part of me."

Everyone stared at Tohru with a question look on thier faces, wondering what she meant by that.

"Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, could you four go and get Kaito for me and bring him here, if he's have a friend with him, bring him along and I'll call his mother."

"Why?" ask Momiji, wanting to know.

"Just go and get him, Yu and Kairi, go along with them, knowing him, he'll have someone attacking them. Okay?" she said as she turned her head from the sunset to the group of people, she smile before she fell towards the ground.

_Thump..._She fainted.

"Where's Tohru-nee-chan?" ask Matisa, looking back and forth to see if Tohru would be coming any mintue now. He, Kisa, Hiro and Katio were waiting outside in the front gate of their school. Hiro was leaning agasint the wall, his back was next to him on the floor. While Kisa and Katio was sitting on the ground with their backpacks next to them, and as for Matisa, his back pack was also leaning agasint the wall, but he was standing up streahing for Tohru.

"Tohru-nee-san?" ask Hiro, staring at the younger boy.

"This is my friend, you know the one I got into a fight about Onee-chan," said, Katio, introducing Matisa to Kisa and Hiro.

"Are you proud about that?" ask Hiro.

"Hiro!" said Kisa, staring at her cousin. Hiro shurg.

"So, why is he here?" ask Kisa, looking at Matisa.

"Tohru-nee-san invited me over!" said Matisa, with a happy smile on his face.

_Help...!_

Katio's widen as he, stared at the ground, hard trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Kisa and the other stared at him.

_Help... me!_

"What's worng?" ask Kisa, looking at Katio, his head turned back and forth, startling Kisa.

_Don't touch him! He has nothing to do with you. _said a voice. A voice that was familer.

"Do you hear something?" he ask them.

"No." said, Matisa, Hiro and Kisa all at once.

"Then...how...?"

_STOP!!_

The voice was getting louder, Katio stared at the ground for a moment, then his eyes widen, knowing who voice was that.

"Okka-san!" he shouted, startling the others, and as he said that, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Yu and Kairi, came down from the other end, they were out of beath, the four kids turned thier heads to the group that came running, Katio ran up to them. He ran to Kairi and the other and almost shouted, "Where's Okka-san?!"

Kairi and the others around him, look taken aback.

"What do you mean?" she ask him.

"Where's Okk--, Onee-chan?!" he said in a worried and hurried voice.

"She's resting at the shrine, not too far from here. Come we have to go," said Yu, walking up to the kids. Katio ran to get his bag and handed it to the nearest person and that was Kyo. Kyo caught the bag.

"Hey!" he shouted at Katio, "why are you givin' me ya bag?!"

"Hold on to it, I don't want to get yell again," said Katio, dashing uphill, as he dash a white angel wing came from his left shoulder, and from his right shoulder a devil wing, tearing from the back of his shirt, the group stared at him, as he flew.

"What?!" shouted Kairi, staring at Katio. "Why is he flying?!"

"Kairi!" shouted Yu, looking at her, "Follow him, he's looking for Ru, I'll get the others from the ground!"

"Okay!" shouted Kairi, running up the hill, two angel wings came out from her back. Ripping some of her clothing from the back.


End file.
